


All You Have to Do is Ask

by go_astray_with_me



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_astray_with_me/pseuds/go_astray_with_me
Summary: "So, Agent Ward, when you were supposed to be training me, you thought about fucking me?”He blushed.-Skye and Ward have just recently gotten together and they have a lot of unresolved sexual tension to work through.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	All You Have to Do is Ask

Skye moved off of his face and collapsed next to him.

“God, I love when you do that,” She grinned.

Grant snorted and wiped her slick from his jaw. They had just gone at it _again_. For like the seventh time ever. Just like the number, he was unbelievably lucky. 

“Then come back,” Ward made eye contact with her as he sucked her cum off of his fingers, “and let me do it again.”

Skye moved towards him and he met her with an open mouthed kiss. She sighed when he brushed his tongue against hers. This was the best weekend ever. He had a naked girl pressed against him, dripping on his side. Grant broke the kiss off with a choked gasp when her leg rubbed along his dick. 

She giggled at him. His boxer briefs did nothing to hide his erection.

“You sure this guy doesn’t need some attention? I feel like we’ve been ignoring him.” 

Skye rubbed her hand against his dick and his eyes drifted shut.

“Me and him were just fine with how things were going earlier,” He tried to joke, shifting his hips up against her. 

She licked at his nipple, eliciting a pleased hum from the back of his throat.

“I’m sure you were.”

Ward tried not to whine as she started to stroke him through his underwear. 

“Baby, come here,” He breathed, “Let me make you feel good.”

Skye snickered. He cracked an eye open at her.

“What?” 

She kissed him slow and sweet, her tits brushing against his chest.

“I’ve never met a guy who practically begs to go down on me before.”

Grant returned her smile.

“I must really like you then.” 

Skye ground against his dick and he let out a surprised moan. It was met with more giggles.

“When did you first know you liked me?” She asked, “We’ve known each other for at least over a year by now.”

He licked his thumb before reaching up to circle one of her nipples. He watched her shiver.

“I was obviously always attracted to you.” Ward gave her naked body a once over, “I mean, _look_ at you.”

“So you’ve wanted to fuck me for a while?” She slowly rubbed herself against his clothed erection. 

“I didn’t wanna admit it to myself but of course,” He whined as he felt her through the thin fabric of his underwear, “Do you want to fuck, baby?”

It would feel so nice to be inside her. Ward held her hips in his hands and pressed her harder against him. He could feel her warm and wet, his dick practically twitching.

“I don't know, I like the idea of teasing you.” Skye sounded a bit breathless.

He didn’t know how to respond to that. He just moved his hand from her hip towards the inside of her thighs. She smacked his hand away.

“It’s your turn.” She scolded.

Grant groaned.

“It could be both of our turns.” He punctuated his words with a quick thrust against her.

They both gasped at the contact. Skye moved to straddle his thighs.

“Maybe I just want to watch you lose control, baby.” 

His eyes were glued to the wet spot she left on his underwear.

“You just want to play games.” He teased.

Skye ignored him and resumed caressing his penis.

“So, Agent Ward, when you were supposed to be training me, you thought about fucking me?” 

He blushed.

“I mean, not _every_ session, I just—,” Grant moaned at the feeling of her tongue licking along the tent in his underwear.

God, he should’ve taken his underwear off, like, three hours ago.

“So you admit that during some training sessions, you were aroused? That doesn’t sound very professional, Agent.” She licked at him again.

Grant wrapped his fingers in her hair, reveling in how soft her curls felt. She looked up at him and kissed his erection. 

“I couldn’t help it,” He mumbled. 

“Did you think about me when you touched yourself?”

Her gaze was intense. Ward swallowed and nodded, the blush spreading to his chest.

Skye sat up on his thighs again.

“Show me.” She said.

His eyes widened.

“What?”

She tugged his grey boxer briefs down his legs.

“I want you to show me how you touched yourself.”

Grant looked at her, still unsure if she was messing with him. Skye took one of the hands he was resting on her upper leg and moved it to his dick. God, he was so hard. He quietly took over, sure he was probably beet red.

He hesitated for a second before giving himself a light tug, twisting his thumb around the tip. She watched with an interest that made him want to groan. 

“So would you masturbate in your bunk?” She asked and it was almost too much.

It was almost too much hearing this from her, watching her watch him. He’s wanted this— wanted _her_ — for so long.

“In the shower.” Ward grunted.

She grinned.

“Did you think about me in there with you? My wet body pressed against yours?”

He sped up the strokes of his hand.

“I thought about that,” He admitted, “And your tits, and how you’d taste, how it would feel to be inside you.”

He thrusted into his hand and moaned. Skye put her hand on his wrist.

“Slow down, baby.”

It took him a second but he let go of his dick. She rubbed her hands along his sides. He was breathing heavy.

“Start again, just slower. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” She directed.

He shrugged off his initial shyness. This was a game and Skye wanted a show. Ward shifted them so his upper back was propped against the pillows. He held her steady on his thighs to keep her from falling.

When he touched himself again, he kept his movements slow and steady.

“What else did you think about back then?”

He ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly at it. She watched and bit her lip.

“I thought about the day we met. How you couldn’t stop teasing me.”

Ward also thought about how he couldn’t stop checking out her boobs that day but he didn't mention it. She seemed to remember too because she teased her own breasts, massaging them with her hands.

He whined at the imagery and involuntarily bucked his hips against his hand.

“Were you into it when I interrogated you, baby?” Skye lightly scratched down his abdominals.

Ward nodded, his hips moving of their own accord again.

“Did you like being so exposed in front of me?

He shuddered under her gaze. His hand felt great and _fuck_ he wanted to come.

“You’re going too fast again, Grant.” Skye dug her nails into his side.

With a huff, he dropped his hands back on on the mattress. His annoyance must’ve been obvious because she smirked at him. Skye settled between his legs and lightly sucked the head of his dick into her mouth.

“Skye.” He sighed.

She massaged her tongue against his tip and he whined. Skye released him with a giggle and he rolled his eyes. She was obviously trying to kill him.

She moved up higher, finally locking his lips in a kiss. Her tongue felt amazing in his mouth. His dick was hitting her ass, practically ready to burst. Skye shifted so it fit right between her folds. He grabbed her hair and inhaled sharply.

She took that moment to pepper his neck with kisses, making sure to suck on the spot she knew drove him crazy.

Another moan tumbled out of his mouth followed by a curse and a whine.

Skye shot him an amused look.

“I told you I wanted you to lose control.”

Ward couldn’t even reply, he just kept rubbing himself between her legs. Skye allowed him to flip her over. His hand finally found home against her clit before thrusting two fingers inside her. He let her ride out the feeling of him fingering her while he caught his breath. 

She mewed and clutched his biceps.

“Do you want to fuck, baby?” He finally asked again, his words slurring together.

Skye nodded eagerly, spreading her legs for him. He thumbed her clit before slowly sinking in, his dick throbbing. Oh God, he needed her to come soon because everything about this was making him lose it. She was writhing underneath him, twisting to the side and grabbing him. Begging him to _move_.

He slowly pulled out before forcefully thrusting inside her. 

“Fuck!” Skye moaned towards the ceiling. 

He buried his face into her tits before thrusting hard again. His tongue wrapped around her nipple as his hand focused on circling her clit.

She moaned again so he smirked as he fucked hard into her.

“You like that, baby?” He asked as his dick clearly hit a sensitive spot.

Skye clenched around him and he whined. She smirked back at him before pulling him back to her lips. While they kissed, she rubbed her finger along his asshole.

“Skye,” He warned against her mouth, not wanting to lose it before she did.

“You like that, baby?” She mocked.

He worked to thrust up even harder into her, spinning her clit between his two fingers. She responded by biting his neck again and sinking one finger into his ass.

Ward cried out into her hair. He was so close. 

“Your pussy feels so fucking good, Skye.” 

“Don’t you want to come inside it baby?”

His moan was choked by a gasp. Her teasing was driving him insane.

“Not before you.”

Ward twisted his dick inside her, trying to reach every part in her that he could. Soon all he could hear were his pants and her soft moans. Skye looked so fucking beautiful underneath him, bouncing along his dick.

Skye suddenly bit into his shoulder hard and screamed, her orgasm coming fast. She shook around him and he couldn’t help but yell with her. She stubbornly stuck her finger deep, probing his prostate hard. His eyes screwed shut and he moaned loudly. The world exploded behind his eyelids. His dick throbbed before he spilled inside her. 

They may have just started fucking but he never ever wanted to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
